


Barry Allen, CSI Extraordinaire

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Cop!Len, Flirty!Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Slow Burnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is the new detective at CCPD, he's developed a fascination almost an obsession with CSI Barry Allen and trying to get him ruined. That is until he finds out that Barry Allen, surprisingly, is not all what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen, CSI Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a role reversal, but Len's a good cop. Non-Con Elements is a drunk Len trying to force Barry into sex with him.

Len pulled on his large coat as he moved to leave the precinct. He made sure his desk was in order before picking up his briefcase and pushing his chair in. He lifted his hand to take off the light at his when he noticed a dim light coming from upstairs. Who’s still up there? The next shift of CSI aren’t in yet, so why are the labs still open Len made his way up the stairs in large strides. He turned at the corner and peaked in the door. That weird kid, Bart, or something was at his station analyzing something and muttering to himself as he wrote down his findings. Len stared for a few minutes as he worked. He looked at the watch on his wrist. 2:30AM blinked back at him. He pushed open the door and walked in. He leaned against the doorway with crossed arms and waited to see if the kid noticed. 

“I’m leaving in a bit, Joe.” Barry said without looking up. Len stayed silent. 

“Hey do you think you could cover for me for about half an hour tomorrow morning. I wanted to go visit my…” Barry trailed off when looked up to find he wasn’t talking to Joe. 

“Detective Snart.” Barry nodded curtly. 

“What’s the rat still doing here this late?” Len said with a smirk. 

Barry frowned at the precinct wide used nickname. “Just finishing up some work.” 

Len stared as Barry started cleaning up. He placed papers in folders, cursed when he couldn’t find the right folders, and placed his tools back where they belonged. Len noticed Barry glancing up at him self consciously every few seconds. 

“Is there something you need?” Barry asked finally.

“No.” Len said simply. 

“Okay.” Barry dragged as he picked up his side bag. “Are you leaving? I need to lock up my lab.” 

Len smirked before turning away without a word. He made his way down the stairs and heard Barry close and lock the door to his lab before following. Len was already in his car when Barry walked out the precinct. Barry crossed the street and Len expected him to get in a car, but Barry continued walking. Len started his car when Barry was a ways away and followed him. How idiotic is this kid? Why would he walk home by himself at this hour of the night? He pulled up beside Barry and lowered his window. 

“Hey, Rat!” he called, but was ignored. 

“Hey!” Len was still ignored and had to move up as Barry walked. 

“Lab rat!” 

“I have a name you know.” Barry said calmly as he kept walking. 

“Bart!”

“It’s Barry.” Barry stopped to correct Len.

Len stopped the car. “Okay, Barry,” he said mockingly. “Do you think you’re invincible or are you just stupid?” 

“What are you even talking about?” Barry asked in annoyance. Detective Snart was getting on his nerves. Barry just wanted to go home, sleep, and wake up early enough to go see his dad at Iron Heights in a few hours.

“If you haven’t noticed, it’s 2AM? It’s pitch black out here, and you’re walking home.”

“I do this almost every night.” Barry said as he turned to walk away. 

Len sighed and followed him. “You can get preyed on our something out here, Barry.”

Barry glanced over at him. “The only person I see preying on me is some 55 year old detective that won’t stop propositioning me.”

“I’m actually 43, but okay I get it. Just. Do you want a ride?” 

“I’m fine, Detective. Plus, you don’t even know me. You literally just started working at this precinct today.” 

“That doesn’t mean I haven’t been working CCPD for almost 20 years, Barry. Come on I know these streets. I’ve been on these streets. It’ll be safer if you just let me take you home.” 

Barry had enough and made his way to the window. “If you haven’t noticed, Detective, I’m old enough to take care of myself.” Barry walked around the car and across the street. 

Len growled. “Whatever.” Len started his car and drove away. “It’s not gonna be on me if he gets attacked or something.”

Barry ignored Len the next few days. He kept their relationship professional and provided his work for him when needed. Joe was able to cover for him and he was able to see his dad like always. His dad had laughed when he told him the story. Told him he was being stubborn, but he was standing up for himself just like he and Joe had taught him. Barry had refrained from telling Joe about the new detective. Yeah, he already didn’t like the guy, but he wasn’t gonna ruin this guy’s chances at the precinct. 

“Allen, I need all the info you have on the Anyda case.” Len walked in white buttoned shirt tucked into navy slacks and a red tie, case file in his hand. 

“Give me a sec.” Barry said as he finished up his current file. He took the file from Len’s hand and thumbed through it. He nodded, handing back the file to Len, and moved to his filing cabinets. He pulled one out and skimmed through the names before pulling out the the folder and giving it to him.” 

“Thanks.” Len said gruffly before making his way out of Barry’s lab. 

Barry moved back to his work table, but minutes later Joe briskly walked in and told him they needed his help. He got into Joe’s cruiser and made their way to the scene. When he got there, Len was already there speaking to people in the area. He walked up to Joe and Barry to brief them on the situation. The other cops were already blocking off the area as Barry pulled on his gloves and set his case down. 

Len watched from over his shoulder as Barry spent all of a minute and a half looking over the scene before relaying to Joe all of his findings. Joe nodded and Barry started explaining his findings to the other CSIs looking for other evidence around the area. Len was surprised that everyone took Barry’s findings with stride. No one questioned him. 

“That’s it?” Len asked Joe. 

“What’s it?” 

“You’re just gonna take what he says as law?” 

Joe sighed. “Look, Snart, Barry’s good at his job. He hasn’t failed the CCPD since he’s come in as part of the CSI division. I know everyone calls him names, thinks he’s weird, but Barry is extremely good at what he does. When we’re done with the investigation, I can bet that everything Barry deduced here is what happened exactly.”

“But Detective West, he’s just a kid.” Len tried to reason. 

“Detective Snart, I know you’re relatively new, but it’d do you some good to get to know him more.” Joe said before walking away. 

Len still couldn’t believe it. This bratty kid, probably some intern, was so beloved by the precinct? Bullshit. The precinct was probably suffering from a severe case of nepotism. He hardly looks of age to drink, let alone be this trusted by the CCPD in serious cases like this. He was probably sleeping with someone high up. Len would have to look into this Barry Allen kid more. 

Len spent the next week looking into Barry Allen. He searched the kid on the internet, found out that he was valedictorian of his high school, finished college in 3 years with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in forensic science. He’d won quite a few science awards as a kid, it looked he was some genius. Made even more so when he found out the kid was 25. That, he couldn’t believe. The kid looked like he was 20 or something. Len assumed he was some intern, but Barry has been working as a CSI for almost 3 years. 

Things got interesting when he found out that Detective Joe West was his foster dad. Len had searched into it more and what he found was exactly what he needed. Henry Allen, beloved and well known doctor, murders his wife in front of his child in cold blood. He’s been shacked up in Iron Heights ever since, and what made the story gold was reading Joe West as the lead detective on the case. 

Len immediately walked to Joe’s desk and dropped the files on his desk. Joe wiped his mouth and set his sandwich aside as he picked up the files. The entire room was out to lunch. 

“He worked for this job?” Len asked accusingly.

Joe looked through Barry’s file and frowned. “What are you trying to say, Detective?” 

“What I’m saying is your beloved Barry Allen only got his job because you're his foster father.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about detective.” Joe said shaking his head and closing Barry’s file. 

“Oh, I don’t? This is nepotism, Detective West. At it’s finest.” 

“Barry Allen, got this job on his own. He went to school for it, graduated early,” Joe emphasized. “Jumped into a masters program and by the time he graduated, precincts from all over the city wanted him as part of their CSI teams. I told you, Barry is good at what he does. You’ve seen it yourself.” 

“Then what about his father, how could you let the son of a murderer be apart of this precinct?” Len pointed out. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply, Detective Snart. I believe this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black because if i remember correctly, you’re father is in Iron Heights right now for being an abusive, drunkard, dirty cop.” Joe said evenly. 

“Then he’s sleeping with someone here, West! You can’t possibly tell me that this kid, this weirdo, is so beloved by this precinct after such a short time! I don’t care if he’s some genius or whatever. I will get to the bottom of this.” 

“I think you should mind your own business detective. My son should be none of your concern. He was hired fairly just like everyone else. If you can’t believe that, then I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Oh that’s right, your son.” Len said mockingly. 

“I’d like to ask you to return to your desk, Snart.” Joe said lowly. 

“I will find out whatever or whoever this Barry Allen is, West. I will get him gone from here. whether you like it or not.” Len growled.

“There’s nothing to find out.” a voice came from farther away. Len and Joe looked up to find Barry watching them from the staircase. Barry made his way down the stairs. 

“I’ll talk to him, Joe.” Barry said simply as he grabbed his file from Len’s hands, set it on Joe’s desk, and pulled Len up the stairs to his lab. 

Barry almost pushed Len through his lab door when they reached it, Barry nearly slammed the door when they entered, but Len gasped when Barry pushed him against the door after he closed it. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Allen.” Len breathed. 

“I’m just confirming your suspicions.” Barry said with a smile as he looked Len up and down. “I mean I can’t exactly sleep with Joe can I? Plus, everyone here has known me since I was a child. You’re the only other high ranking detective without a long history here. Perfect pickings for me, right?” 

Barry smirked as he unbuttoned Len’s white shirt and pulled it out of his pants roughly. Len groaned and leaned his head against the door slightly at the small show of force. He froze when Barry moved to unbuckle his belt, unbotton his slacks, and pull down the zipper. Barry ran his hand across his clothed dick.

“What- what are you doing?” 

Barry said nothing as he pulled Len’s pants down to his knees and kneeled in front of him. “Isn’t this what you want, Detective?” he asked innocently flashing his puppy dog eyes. 

Len groaned loudly. The kid looked absolutely gorgeous on his knees like that. “You shouldn’t be doing this.”

“But it’s entirely consensual isn’t it?” Barry blinked as he rubbed at Len through his boxer briefs. 

Len bit down a moan as he pushed Barry’s hand away. “No. You won’t tie me in the little web you have here, Allen. I won’t fall for it.” Len said as he pulled his pants back up. 

Barry’s hands stopped his when he moved to zip himself back up. “Are you sure?” he asked flirtily. 

Len gulped audibly. This kid was gonna be the death of him if he let this continue. He looked so sexy with those batted eyelashes and the innocent smile. Len backed up against the door even more when Barry moved into his space. Barry caught his face and leaned in to kiss him. Len closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet, but was met with a horrible pain in his groin. He fell to his knees in a heap and groaned loudly. 

“You really think that I’d sleep with people in the precinct to get me higher? You’re sick.” Barry spat as he opened the door and left Len wallowing in pain. 

He heard Barry ask Joe to be granted the rest of the day off and left angrily. Minutes later, Joe came into the lab to find Len still disheveled and in pain. 

“Oh, he must hate you. He got pretty far.” Joe laughed as Len gritted his teeth. “Better hurry up and fix yourself, the room should be back from lunch in a few minutes. 

Len grunted and stood up as Joe left. He fixed his shirt and ran his hand to rid it of wrinkles before tucking it back into his pants and zipping himself back up, buttoning his slacks, and buckling his belt. That kid was gonna pay. No one made a fool of Leonard Snart. 

Barry returned to work the next day and made sure to send a smirk Len’s way when he passed his desk. Len glared back, but couldn’t deny that the smirk worked on the kid. He watched Barry’s hips sway as he made his way to the stairs, and grinned when he got an idea. 

“Nice butt, Allen!” he called and the early arrivers at the precinct looked Barry’s way before glancing back at Len. 

Barry sent a glare his way before jogging up the stairs and to his lab. Oh yeah, this would be fun. At lunch, Barry passed his desk on the way out and he made sure to tap it ever so slightly. Barry turned, but ignored him and continued his walk. Len did the same when he returned and Barry didn’t even turn around this time, but he saw Barry’s flush as he walked up the stairs to his lab. That made Len smirk in triumph. This was gonna be easy.

He was surprised that Barry lasted a week before he cornered Len in the hallway. 

“What is wrong with you?” Barry hissed. 

“I’m just appreciating the view, Allen.” Len said with a smirk. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird that a 50 year old is hitting on an innocent kid?” Barry asked with a smirk. 

“Only, you’re not a kid, you’re 25 Barry, and legal. Plus, I’m 43, not 50.” Len replied matter of factly. 

Barry frowned. “Stop it.”

“No.” 

“Why!” Barry almost whined. He liked the attention initially, he admitted. Len wasn’t a bad looking guy, and after his fiasco, all he could think about was stroking Len’s abs and lightly muscled arms. But now, it was getting embarrassing, he was already tired of the ‘rat’ comments, but now people we’re asking him about his relationship with the new detective. If he’s sure he wasn’t trying to be a gold digger. Barry didn’t know why, it’s not like working as a detective for the CCPD made you rich, but it bothered Barry. He didn’t expect retaliation. It was just supposed to be a joke. Joe had told him that Snart was looking into his background before Snart had even confronted him, but hearing him accuse Barry of sleeping up the food chain? That was the last straw, Barry worked hard to be where he was. No one was gonna take that from him. 

“Not very fun when it’s you on the other side now is it?” Len smirked. He noticed someone walking down the hall and grinned. He wrapped an arm around Barry and pulled him in at the waist. He made it look like they were making out as the female cop passed by. 

“What are you-” Barry was cut off. 

“Barry, I know you’d like some alone time with the detective, but get a room.” the woman said as she passed. 

Barry turned around in Len’s arms. “No it’s not what it looks-.” he cut himself off with a sigh. 

He froze when Len pulled him flush against his chest. “Aww looks like Little Barry Allen is trying to get into the new detective’s pants.” 

“Let go of me.” Barry almost yelled as he pulled out of Len’s arms. 

Len let him go and Barry almost went head first into the wall across from them. Barry fixed himself and looked up at Len, flushed and with a glare. Barry shook his head before making his way back down the hall. Len left Barry alone for a few days after that. He’d planned on leaving Barry alone altogether, but that plan backfired when he was following a perp on foot. He was about to pass the perp faced to face and he needed to hide. Barry happened to be walking across the street at the light just as he passed, so he pulled him into his arms, pushed him against a wall, and kissed him. Barry flailed as Len held him down. He kept one eye open as the perp passed them. 

He pulled away from Barry and turned his head to see where the perp was headed. He spoke into his walkie and turned to Barry. 

“What was that?” Barry demanded. Len placed a finger to his lips and shushed. Barry immediately smacked Len’s hand away in anger. 

“Answer me, Snart.”

Len held a hand up for him to wait and pushed him into the safety of a stoop. Barry almost ducked when he heard gunshots in their direction and cops running past. Len pulled away with a smirk. 

“Sorry about that, Allen. Couldn’t blow my cover. Nice kiss though.” he said as he walked away. 

He chuckled when he heard Barry huff and follow him. 

“I’m not following you, Snart” he said as he fell into step with him. 

“Oh really? Sure seems like it.” 

“I live in this direction. In case you didn’t notice, I was heading in this direction before you assaulted me.” Barry rolled his eyes. 

Len looked over at Barry, but said nothing. He escorted Barry to Joe’s house before making it back to the precinct. 

“Heard you ran into Barry, Snart.” Joe said, arms crossed, as he stood in front of Len’s desk. 

“Yeah, it was nice.” Len shrugged. He wasn’t lying. It was nice to see Barry, even better to kiss him. He didn’t expect the kids lips to be so soft or to taste like mint chocolate, but hey the kid had good taste in chocolate. He also still felt Barry’s full bodied shiver against his body as he kissed him. He hadn’t teased Barry about it because it’d felt good the kid was sort of into it at least until he realized it was Len. 

Barry blushed when he passed Len’s desk the next day at work. He didn’t say a word or even look at him as he made his way to his lab. Len was gonna leave the flirting for another day, but Barry’s blushing face was just too cute. The kid was still way too innocent even after that act he pulled. So, Len stood up, grabbed the case file he was working on, and headed up to Barry’s lab. He saw Joe raise an eyebrow at him as he made his way up, but ignored it. He knocked twice on the door to Barry’s lab before letting himself in. Barry groaned when he saw Len. 

“Happy to see you too.” Len said as he handed Barry the file. Barry took the file, looked it over, and gave him some papers on his desk before shooing him. 

“What no kiss goodbye, Allen?” 

“Shut up, Snart.” Barry muttered his cheeks beginning to get hot. Barry wouldn’t admit he liked the kiss. Snart was a good kisser, and he’d protected him from potentially getting shot yesterday. He owed him, unfortunately. 

“Just a little kiss?” Len teased. 

Barry rolled his eyes, walked around his desk, and placed a short kiss on Len’s lips. “There, we’re even.” 

Len blinked back at him. His face contorted into a confused stare. 

“You can go now.” Barry said. “The door is that way.” 

Len turned to leave. He glanced at Barry on his way out. He pulled the door closed and licked his lips. He hadn’t expected Barry to actually kiss him. That was a surprise. He walked down the stairs and crossed with Joe on the way down. Joe looked at him oddly when he saw Len’s confused face, but let it go. 

“What did you do to the poor bastard?” Joe asked as he walked into Barry’s lab. 

“Nothing, why?” 

“He looked like he’d be scratching his head for hours.” Joe laughed. 

Barry winced. “I may...have kissed him?” 

Joe’s smile fell. “Barry,” 

“I know, Joe. It’s nothing really. I’m not about to get into some relationship with a detective who keeps accusing me of stuff.” 

“Was this the first time? Because, I have to be honest with you, I’ve been hearing rumors.” 

“He kissed me yesterday.” 

“Barry.” 

“Those rumors are baseless, Joe. Really, he’s just trying to get underneath my skin. Nothing will happen.” 

“Does Iris know what’s going on?” 

Barry nodded. 

“Good, because if I can’t rip him a new one, she definitely will.” 

“She won’t have to.” Barry said exasperatedly. Joe handed Barry the folder and Barry handed him the needed information.

Barry was almost sad the next week when Snart was nowhere to be found, all week. By the third day, Barry was asking Joe what had happened. Joe gave him a knowing look as Barry defended himself. 

“His father was released from prison few days ago.” 

“His father?” 

“Yeah, real bad guy. Beat the hell out of Snart and his sister when they were kids. There were multiple reports and statements, but the police in his neighborhood could never get him. It wasn’t until Snart’s sister Lisa had finally graduated from high school, that they were able to catch him. He’d almost murdered a man in a bar while drunk. It got him a while, but they were finally able to get Len and Lisa to testify and he was put away. He got out on Monday.” 

Barry frowned. Detective Snart must have lived a hard early life. Was that why he’d wanted to be a cop? Barry let it go as he returned to work. He left a few hours later and bid Joe goodbye. Joe said he’d see him at work tomorrow. He and another detective were going on a stakeout tonight. Barry nodded and said he’d hold down the fort since Iris would stay over at Eddie’s tonight. Barry returned home by 6PM, and was surprised to be woken up around 11 by a stone, drunk Detective Snart at his doorstep.

“Are you okay, Detective?” Barry asked carefully as he let him in.

“I don’t know, Allen” Snart confessed honestly. He dropped on the couch. “How could he have gotten out early? He was supposed to be put away for the rest of his life.” 

“It’ll be fine, Snart.” Barry said as he offered a glass of water. “Do you want to stay the night? You can have my room and I can sleep in Iris’?” 

Len downed the water then nodded. “I’m so tired.”

Barry led the way to his room. He heard Len’s heavy steps behind him. He opened his door and let Len in. He gasped when Len pushed him down onto his bed and started tearing at his shirt. 

“Snart? Snart! What are you doing?” Barry cried. 

“It hurts so much.” Len whined. “I just want the pain to go away.” Len managed to pull off Barry’s shirt. He sucked kisses on his way down Barry’s torso as Barry tried to keep his hands at bay. 

“Don’t do this, Snart.” Barry begged. The man had dropped his full weight on Barry and had gone slack. Barry wasn’t able to push him off. 

Len sat up and cupped Barry’s face. “Please, Allen, I want to forget. Alcohol just makes me remember.” he leaned in to capture Barry’s lips as his hands traveled. Barry kissed him back in hopes to catch up off guard as he pushed at his shoulders, but the weight was too much. 

Barry stopped when he felt wetness on his face. Len was crying. Barry gasped slightly in pain. He looked down to find Len’s hands gripping his hips extremely hard. His sleeping pants had fallen slightly below his hips due to his squirming, so Len had taken his chance. Len’s fingerprints would probably be left there as bruises tomorrow. Barry looked into Len’s eyes and brought his hands to his face. 

“Snart, it’s going to be fine. You’re older now, safer. He can’t do anything to you now.” 

Len searched Barry’s eyes and nodded. His eyes drooped as he let his fatigue take over. His whole body draped over Barry who was begging him not to fall asleep on top of him. Barry sighed and stopped his pleading when he heard light snores coming from Snart. He felt something hard digging into his ankle and noticed Snart hadn’t taken off his shoes. 

“Ugh” he groaned as he maneuvered himself to kick Snart’s shoes off his feet. it took him 15 minutes, but he got them off. He looked at his digital clock on the nightstand. It read 12AM, this was gonna be a long night. Barry closed his eyes and tried to sleep as best he could with the large man on top of him. 

The next morning Len woke up first. They had shifted during the night so Barry and Len were now on opposite sides of the bed. Barry’s back was to Len and he jumped up when he saw Barry half naked in the bed. He looked down at himself to find that he was fully clothed and let out a sigh of relief. He looked over Barry’s sleeping form and winced at the finger shaped bruises on his hips. He’d have to apologize to him for it when he woke up. Len turned his body so his back was flat on the bed and and he was looking up at the ceiling. He didn’t remember much from last night, but he did remember trying to force Barry into having sex with him. He felt awful. No one should have to deal with that. It was wrong of him to even come here. 

He sat up and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw a few posters that only a teen would have. Barry probably never took them down. He frowned when he saw the pictures on his dresser. Pictures of his family, mother and father, younger pictures of him, pictures of him and Joe as well as another woman, probably Joe’s daughter. Other knickknacks were around the room, other photos, family stuff, and basic grooming products. 

“You done analyzing my room?” Barry asked. 

Len jumped and looked down at Barry. He’d turned to face him and was still laying on his pillow as he looked up at Len. 

“Sorry.” Len muttered.

“It’s fine. I mean I invited you in here.” Barry said as he sat up. He found his shirt half falling off the bed and pulled it on. 

Len had stared at Barry’s hickey filled chest as he pulled on his shirt. He frowned. 

“I’m… sorry about last night. It wasn’t my intention to try and force you.” 

“It’s fine.” Barry said.

“No it’s not, Allen. How can you say that so easily?” Len asked as he turned to look at Barry. 

“It’s fine, Snart. You were drunk, looking for comfort from memories of you father. It’s okay. Nothing happened.” 

“But I almost-” 

“But, you didn’t. You stopped and that’s what matters.” Barry said.

“There’s still evidence of assault. You can report me, I wouldn’t blame you.” 

Barry sighed. “I won’t. Did I want to be forced? No. But, I understand the circumstances and you stopped. It’s fine, really.” Barry finished in a whisper. 

Len opened his mouth to argue, but Barry growled pushed himself forward and straddled Len. Len blinked at him, but Barry pressed their mouths together roughly. Len was surprised as Barry moved quickly. His hands were everywhere on Len’s skin under his shirt. Len moaned lowly. Barry stared straight into his eyes before kissing down his neck and biting his shoulder, leaving a mark. Barry’s hands trailed down Len’s torso and abs. He dipped his hands into Len’s pants and gripped at his ass. Len jumped and Barry kissed him again before pulling away. 

Len looked at Barry with wide eyes. He was flushed, his lips bruised, and a blush was traveling up Barry’s neck. “There. We’re even.” Barry said as he got off Len and walked out the door to his room. 

Len stared at his back and scrambled to follow him down the stairs. 

“We don’t have much for breakfast foods.” Barry called from the kitchen. He set a glass of water on the table for Len to drink along with some aspirin. 

“Thanks.” Len said as he downed the water and pills offered. 

Barry set out two mason jars and cut fruit up to place them on top as he warmed them in the microwave. “I call it my overnight oats.” Barry said as he pushed the jar toward Len.

Len nodded and took the jar along with a spoon. He dug into the oatmeal type food and finished it within minutes. he hadn’t had a chance to eat properly the past few days and he was glad to have something other than alcohol in his stomach. He watched Barry as he ate and wondered why the kid hadn’t thrown him out yet. Most people would have kicked him out for trying to rape them, but Barry just straddled him, kissed him, groped him, told him he understood, and offered breakfast along with aspirin. This kid was strange. 

Len left soon after. Barry asked if he would be back at work, but he said he didn’t know. 

“I’ll see you soon, Allen.” he said as he left and walked down the street. 

Barry stared as Len left. He had to get ready for work soon. Barry was surprised when Len walked in during lunch, dressed up and ready for work. Barry gave him a small smile as he passed his desk when lunch was over and Len nodded at him in acknowledgement. He smiled to himself when he entered his lab. He was glad Len was okay. Even more glad that he was back at work. He’d missed him the past few days. It wasn’t the same without him there. 

Their banter had stopped when Len came back. Instead, they would send each other smiles, they talked more often. Len couldn’t get Barry’s actions out of his mind, and wondered to himself why he’d gone to Allen’s place anyway. He was his first choice when he thought about it. But he didn’t know why. He had been developing some sort of feelings for the kid. He couldn’t remember when he stopped trying to ruin the kid and moved on to just teasing him and getting him to blush. The past month, he’d been surprised it’d been a month already, was filled with their banter and teasing rather than glaring. He’d come to really like the kid and enjoying having him around. 

He watched as Barry made his way up the stairs to his lab. The kid’s butt swayed as he walked up the steps and Len almost groaned at the thought of what he could do with that. He got up and followed him. 

“Snart?” Barry asked when Len walked into the room with purpose. 

“Can I kiss you, Barry?” 

Barry looked at him with confusion before nodding. Len almost tackled Barry down. He’d pressed their lips together roughly, just as he reached Barry to lift him and set him on his work table. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck immediately and pressed himself against Len. The room echoed with smacking noises and heavy breathing as the two made out. Barry moaned breathily as Len held his hips down onto the table every time he tried to arch up into him. They broke away from the kiss for a second as Len took the time to suck a hickey onto Barry’s neck. Meanwhile, Barry’s hands tightened into the fabric of Len’s white button down, crumpling the back that was once ironed to perfection. Their groins pressed together and Barry felt himself getting hard as Len continued leaving hickeys down his neck. Barry pulled Len’s head away from his neck and pressed their lips together in another bruising kiss as his hands traveled to play at the buckle of Len’s belt. His hands brushed against Len’s forming erection and Len groaned into the kiss. Barry pulled away hurriedly when he heard the beeping of one of his samples in a machine. He pushed Len away and hopped off the table to check it out. He could hear Len’s heavy breathing fill the room as he checked the sample. He looked up to find Len staring at him 

“I think you should go back to work, Detective.” Barry said as Len seemed to realize he was still at work and nodded. He fixed his appearance before heading back to his desk. 

The next few weeks were filled with passionate make out sessions and heavy groping while at work. They’d even almost been caught a few times. They’d never have out right sex, but they’d come close to a few orgasms before stopping. None of them wanted to deal with cumming in their pants while at work when they could be called out at anytime. It was like the two had come to an understanding. They never spoke about what they did and both of them just up and left when they were done. It was almost a friends with benefits type thing, except they weren’t friends. But, the situation worked for them and neither of them were complaining. They both had someone to let out their sexual frustrations on. Everyone wins. 

Len pulled away from Barry when he heard Captain Singh call for everyone to head out to the latest crime scene. Barry had picked up his bag and followed Len out. He rode with Joe and both of them had gotten there at the same time. Barry got out of the car and Captain Singh briefed him on the happenings they knew so far. Barry nodded, put on his gloves, and headed inside the house, Snart and Joe following him. Barry was fine as he walked into the house, but froze when he saw the crime scene.

A child was calling for his mother, who lay dead on the floor half covered. Blood spattered on the walls and floor, the woman’s eyes wide open. The lights were dim, but the scene was clear. the child’s mother was murdered. He looked around and found the man, the father, of the child staring at the scene with an insane and psychotic stare. He was cuffed and being pulled outside, but Barry felt his breathing turn shallow. He looked around the scene and found everything from that night 14 years ago flooding back to him. He heard his voice calling for his mother, his father calling for him to stay away, the police officers questioning him. The room was spinning. Barry faintly heard people calling his name, but he couldn’t focus. His sight got blurry as he tried to force himself to breathe. He didn’t know what to do, all the images wouldn’t leave his mind and he wanted to scream. Black was bleeding into his vision and he heard someone. Snart? Someone was calling for an ambulance as he fell unconscious. 

Barry woke up to a bright light. He saw white walls and heard a TV in the background. He looked around to find Iris sitting next to him looking worried. 

“What happened?” his voice rasped. 

“You had a panic attack and fainted.” she said softly as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

Barry thought about it and remembered the crime scene. Remembered the child crying, his mother dead, and the father’s insane look. He nodded. “I remember.” 

“You gave us quite a scare, Barry. Your boyfriend was absolutely terrified.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, Detective Snart? which by the way you will tell me about since you’ve apparently been keeping secrets. When did you even get a boyfriend?” 

Barry shook his head. “He’s not-” 

“Dont lie to me, Barry. The man was worried sick. He’s been waiting outside all night. The way he talked. It seemed he cared a lot about you. Even if he isn’t your boyfriend, I think you two need to talk.” 

Barry nodded. He had been meaning to talk to Snart about their….relationship? Was that what it was? He wanted to stop their work trysts and maybe, if he was willing, move into an actual romantic relationship. He’d been wanting to have the conversation for a while, but he didn’t know what he would do if it meant the ending of their moments together. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” Iris asked. 

“I’ve been having...encounters with him for almost 2 months now.” 

“Encounters? Like sex?” 

“No, we’ve never gotten that far. He was the one that kept hitting on me remember?” 

“The guy that got you all riled up? You wouldn’t stop talking about how much you hated him for days, Barry? How’d you end up with him?” 

Barry smiled. “He kissed me, so he wouldn’t blow his cover and it kind of escalated with other events and his dad and stuff. We’ve been making out in my lab for weeks now.” 

“Hasn’t he only been at the precinct for like 5 months?” 

“Yeah, I hated him the first month. He had some obsession with getting me out of my job. After the first month we started goading each other and ignoring, and by the 4th month we started our… relationship. Whatever it is.” 

“He seems to really like you. Dad had to calm him down and explain what happened.” 

Barry smiled. “I like him too.” 

“That’s one age gap though. I knew you liked older men Barry, but 18 years?” Iris laughed. “You got yourself a catch too. He’s kinda hot.” 

Barry chuckled.

“I’ll call the nurse in to make sure everything is fine.” Iris said as she stood up. 

The next hour was blur as they got Barry back home. It seemed Len got the shovel talk from Joe before letting him into the house and into his room the next day.

“Feeling better?” Len said as he sat on the bed. he lay his hand on Barry’s blanket covered leg. 

“Much.” 

“I’m glad.” Len said with a smile. 

The two were silent. Barry felt slightly awkward as Len kept his hand on his leg. 

“Barry?” 

Barry looked at Len in surprise. It was the first time he heard his name on Len’s lips since that first night he tried to walk home. It felt nice hearing it. it made him feel warm on the inside. “Yes, Leonard?” 

“Just, Len, Barry. My name is horrible.” Len laughed. 

“It can’t be as bad a Bartholomew.” Barry groaned.

“Would you mind telling me what happened?” Len asked carefully. 

Barry nodded and thought of where he could start. 

“That scene was almost an exact replica of when my mother was murdered.” 

“By your dad?” 

Barry shook his head. “No, my dad didn’t murder my mother. He was set up. I’ve spent the last 14 years of my life doing all that I can, so I could find my mom’s killer and get him out of Iron Heights.” 

“Is that why you became a CSI?” 

Barry nodded. “It gave me access to the case, I wanted to figure it out for myself. But, when I saw that scene it was like every cold, sweating, nightmare came racing back. My mom was gone, my dad was taken away from me, and i was put in the foster system for a while. No one believed me. I was just some kid that was trying to defend my father. People thought h brainwashed me. I was put into counseling, went to countless shrinks to be “fixed”. Joe took me in, but I hated it. He was the one that put my father in jail, why would he take me in? But Iris was my best friend. She helped me through it and so did Joe.” 

Len listened intently as Barry finished. 

“My father kicked the crap out of me.” Len confessed. 

“Joe told me.” Barry said softly. 

“I still have dozens of scars and burns all over my body because of it. When I was 17, I took my sister and left. we couldn’t bear the abuse anymore. i was on the street for a lot of it. My grandfather took us in and I went into the police academy. His capture renewed a fire in me and I made a promise to help kids that were in my shoes. He eventually was caught and we testified, but it wasn’t enough. I wanted him gone. I still want him gone.” 

“Why did you come to me that night.” Barry asked. 

“I came to you because you were the first person to light up my life in a long time. I’ve been a cop for almost 20 years, Barry. All I’ve seen is death, despair, rarely any hope. But your personality is so bright, you’re a hard worker. It was a change I needed in my life.” 

“Oh.” Barry said. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, it’s just… Joe told me the same thing a little while ago.” 

“You have a great gift, Barry.” Len smiled. 

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Barry decided to speak up. 

“Len?” 

“Yes, Barry.” 

“What- what do you think of me?” 

Len was surprised by the question, but smiled. 

“I think you’re an amazing person, Barry.” 

“No, like, do you like me or was all that just…” he trailed. 

“Just?” 

“Just, you trying to get in my pants.” Barry said quietly. 

Len inhaled deeply and exhaled. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts and choose the right words. “At first, I just wanted to get back at you. For what you did to me.” 

“Sorry about that.” 

“No, I was being an asshole. I deserved it. But, afterward, it became fun teasing you. I wanted to see your beautiful blush, your gorgeous anger at me.” Len smirked. 

Barry flushed lightly. 

“When I asked if I could kiss you, I didn’t expect it to be a regular thing. I didn’t expect to like it so much. I didn’t want it to end, but I was afraid that if it did, we’d never talk anymore. I didn’t want that to happen. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Barry. After that night, you never left my mind for more than a few seconds. You are such a weird and interesting kid.” 

Barry winced. If Len was calling him a kid then he knew where this was going. He’d have to say goodbye to Len. Len hadn’t even finished yet and Barry was already hurting. But, he took a deep breath and waited for Len to finish. 

“I’m not the best choice for this. I haven’t lived a very good life, but I’m content with it. You’re young, you still have a whole life ahead of you.” 

Barry squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. His eyes snapped open when Len pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Barry kissed back. Len pulled away and stared into Barry’s expressive eyes. 

“I know I’m a bit older than someone you would choose, but I want to be selfish this once. I want you, Barry. We have some stuff to work out, but I want you and only you.” Len said as he laced their fingers together. 

Barry’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wh-what?” 

“Barry, I really like you a lot. I would love to start a relationship with you if you’d let me.” 

Barry was silent. He couldn’t believe this. Leonard Snart wanted Barry. Len wanted him, some snot nosed kid that had little to no experience in anything whereas Len probably had experience in everything and then some. Why would he want someone like Barry for more than just some sexual trysts?

“Why?” 

“It seems that you’ve become important to me these last few months.” Len said with a smile. 

Barry stayed silent for a few moments longer as Len patiently waited for his response. 

“I can’t do that to you, Len. Don’t you want some older woman or man? Someone closer to your age? I don’t see why you’d want some kid like me when you can have someone else that’d make your life bright and golden.”

“It’d be some older man since I’m wholly gay, but no Barry. I want you. I might feel like cradle robbing though. I’m just hoping that you’d want me. I should be the lucky one since I’m getting jailbait. ” Len said thoughtfully.

Barry pinched his thigh. “No jokes, old man.” 

Len chuckled brightly. “So, what do you say, Barry?” 

“Let’s do it.” Barry smiled. “ I like you a lot too, Len. I want to be in a relationship with you. I’ve been wanting to ask you about this for forever, but it never seemed like the right time. I didn’t want to lose you if it meant asking you to be tied down to me.” 

“I’d stay tied down to you any day of my life, Barry.” 

“Hasn’t this gotten deep in such a short time?” 

Barry and Len jumped at the voice. 

“I- Iris,” Barry stuttered. “When did you get there?” 

“A while ago, but I’m glad you talked to him Barry. I told you he cared.” iris congratulated with a smile. 

“Lunch is ready. You two should come eat something. You’ve had a long night.” 

They made it downstairs and had sandwiches with Joe, Eddie, and Iris. All who were embarrassing the hell out of Barry in front of Len. By the end of lunch, Barry wished Len hadn’t stayed. They watched TV on the couch with everyone else for a while before Barry grew tired. Len carried him upstairs and was surprised by how light Barry was. with the way the kid ate, he assumed Barry would be pretty heavy. He tucked Barry into the bed, and was about to leave when Barry woke up and whined at Len to stay. 

Len removed his shoes and crawled into the bed next to Barry. He kissed his forehead and down his face before he reached his mouth. He left small, lazy kissed on Barry’s lips as Barry moaned in content. Barry kissed back a few times, but was perfectly content with being pampered by Len’s sweet kisses. Len smiled as Barry fell asleep.


End file.
